<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Drive by wazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350357">Test Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy'>wazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By Touch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Echo/Raven, Brief Luna/OC, F/F, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazzy/pseuds/wazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Luna go to a house party where Raven makes some new friends, and Luna starts to feel like someone else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By Touch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn't think of a story title. Listening to Joji atm so I went with it. So anyone thinks of a better title...</p><p>Also. I don't mind saying since it's at the beginning, there is a flashback with Raven and her mom. Don't hate me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Age 20- <br/>
“I just came to get my things.” Ramona rolled her eyes. “The things that I bought you with my hard earned money? No. You’re not coming in here.”Raven remembered a time when she feared this sad excuse of a woman. Now she was simply disgusted by her. It was nine in the morning, but already she smelled of booze, and stale vomit. Her face was blotchy and random acne that had been scratched open broke up the monotony of early forming wrinkles along her cheeks and chin. She was barely skin and bones now. Raven knew she was no longer wasting money on food. Just her vices. <br/>
Without a word, the tall alpha pushed past her mother, and made her way down the barren hallway to the room that used to be hers. Just as she suspected a lot of it was missing which indicated to her that it had been sold. All the while Ramona yelled and screamed her weak pheromones infiltrated Raven’s senses, but where Ramona sounded threatening, she stank of fear. Raven was not the small child she was when she left this house. She was taller, stronger, and more unpredictable than she’d ever been. She turned to look at the red faced drunk hollering up at her and barked. “Shut the fuck up!” There was a silence that followed leaving a ringing in her ears. “I’m not here for you old woman. I’m here for the things my father left me. Then you’ll never see me again.” <br/>
Ramona was on her knees head tilted to the side showing her neck like the feeble wretch that she was. Raven didn’t care. She turned and went to the small closet. Inside right where she’d left it was a blue tool box. Old and rusted in many places, but sturdy. She lifted it with ease even though the clicking of metal inside indicated that it was full of tools. Once more she pushed past her mother who was now putting on her best Oscar winning performance. The switch had flipped and now the water works came on. “All the years I took care of you and this is how you repay me? You’ll just leave me here? How am I supposed to eat? Pay my rent?” Raven stopped only to reach into her wallet and fling a few large bills down at the woman’s feet. “Do you remember my tenth birthday?” The woman knelt down picking up the money that was on the ground and hardly looked a Raven in the eyes. “What sort of question is that?” Raven knew she would have no idea what she was talking about. “I hope this is more than enough for you to finally drink yourself to death.”<br/>
</i>
</p><p>TTTT</p><p>Octavia talking about her mother and their strained relationship was so brutally honest, and so heartbreaking. After her mother locked her away for years, she still loved the woman who birthed her. Raven patted her on the shoulder. So did Octavia’s mate, Lincoln. He spoke when Raven could only look at her with understanding. “You are very brave Octavia. To allow yourself to love someone who hurt you so deeply.” She knew that Lincoln was right. That was a brave thing to do. Luckily for Raven, she didn’t have to be brave, just strong. She wanted to talk about her upbringing with her new companions. Octavia has just shared so much, but then the night would quickly turn to one about mommy dearest, and she refused to let that woman ruin her life any more. She sipped her bourbon slowly and looked around the party. She wasn’t sure what it was a party for, but there were plenty of people invested in conversation about a variety of topics. Luna had insisted Raven get to know the two other alphas in her life while she mingled elsewhere. Reluctantly Raven had agreed, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t keep an eye out for Luna. </p><p>Much to her surprise, Raven found herself really liking Octavia and Lincoln. They were pretty decent and open minded people. Of course they‘d have to be. They were two alphas in a relationship. Raven couldn't help but to be curious, and asked at some point if they ever found themselves contending for dominance over the other. Then she realized what a personal question that was and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I didn't filter that." Lincoln just laughed. “Don't be sorry. I'm not that easily embarrassed." Then he looked to his mate for her permission to answer for them. Octavia nodded. "No. I think it more of less comes natural for the both of us to accept when the other is being overbearing at certain times. Ruts are...interesting. They’ve synced up so it’s pretty intense.” Octavia nodded. “Intense, but we have our ways of dealing with it.” Then she chuckled and leaned in. “I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of intense times with Luna...” </p><p>Raven cleared her throat. “I...” instinctively she looked for Luna hoping for her to arrive and bail her out. No such luck. Luna was in the kitchen picking at a cheese platter. “We haven’t gone through that yet. But Luna isn’t intense. She’s always very soft and... you know. Considerate.” Lincoln’s eyebrow raised. “Oh?” That’s when she realized that even though Luna shared a den with these two until she’d moved in with a Raven officially, she hadn’t told them anything about their unique situation. A bit flustered, she finished her drink. “Well. I was on suppressants for years... and I don’t...I can’t...perform...” The two exchanged a look and then both moved closer to Raven. “Holy shit.” Octavia muttered. “That’s pretty serious.” The strong jaw alpha shrugged. “I was just a dumb kid. Made some decisions that ruined my life. What else is new you know? But Luna, she-” Raven felt unexpectedly choked up just saying it out loud of the first time. “Luna doesn't mind. She treats me like... I'm special. Not ruined.”</p><p>Lincoln smiled and gave her a knowing nod. Octavia cleared her throat. "I tried those. The suppressants. When I met Lincoln. I just wanted to be...more the type of woman I thought he wanted. They fucked me up. I was more aggressive because they were blocking my ruts. I almost broke his arm one day when he tried to hold my hand. I'm not surprised about anything anyone tells me about those damned pills anymore. You know... There's a little shop downtown that sells herbal remedies. If you were looking to uh...try. If not that's cool too." Raven bit her lip. Of course she wanted to try to fix her body. She just didn't want to get her hopes up again. “Luna gives me so much...I just want to be a real alpha. For her." Lincoln frowned. This time his hand landed on Raven's shoulder heavily. "Luna is a fine omega. Stronger than most. I've seen alphas come and go from her life. She chose you. That makes you as real as they come." Octavia chuckled.  "I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous. She even turned us down." Raven's face dropped. "What?"</p><p>"Well. She's been my best friend since the day we met. My best friend, and an omega...I mean me trying to take that shot was inevitable. We went on one date, and she told me she was waiting for the one. That she loved me, but she didn't want to hurt me worse later on. And well Lincoln here." The tall dark alpha had the good sense enough to remove his hand from Raven's shoulder when her piercing eyes met his. "I've uh..seen the kindness you speak of when it comes to her. We worked to raise money for the city's displaced veterans when we were in school. Naturally I also shot my shot. We both saw pretty quickly though that we were better off as friends. You have nothing to worry about. She will always be a part of our pack, but only that. She's family." Octavia smiled at Lincoln and he at her before they each nodded. Octavia cleared her throat. "That's extended to you too now." Raven relaxed a little. She understood why Luna hadn't told her. Raven would never have given them a fair chance had she known before she got to know them. Now that she knew them though, she knew that they were the type of people she needed in her life.</p><p>———</p><p>Luna watched her girlfriend from across the room. She looked the most relaxed she’d ever seen her around other people. Octavia was no doubt telling one of her military stories, Lincoln was smiling at Octavia the way alphas tended to smile at their mates sometimes, and Raven chuckled before taking a sip of her drink and scanning the room. She’d done that all night. Every so often the lines of worry would come back to her face and she’d look around the party. She wouldn’t stop until she spotted Luna, then she would smile, or wave. One time she blew a kiss. That’s how Luna knew she was relaxed, or possibly drunk. She’d never thought Raven to be the blowing kisses type. </p><p>This party had been something Luna looked forward to not so much for herself, but for her alpha. She knew Raven would be happy with just the two of them for the rest of their days, but she also knew that Raven needed real friends. At the very least, people she could relate to. Luna had been feeling somewhat off all night though. She was present and in the moment, but at the same time she felt she would rather be elsewhere. Her mind wandered, and her drink remained full. She only stayed for the woman she loved. Luna moved from corner to corner listening in on conversations, but not so much adding to them. She felt so low energy that even speaking seemed like an enormous task. She was intrigued however by the eyes of her alpha following her. </p><p>Seeing Raven's dedication to finding her every few minutes gave Luna an idea. One that sent a quick surge of energy through her. She had gone to the bathroom and pulled her hair back into a thick intricate braid that reached down the middle of her back. Even as she did it, it seemed silly, but it excited her nonetheless. She had to know what Raven would do if she looked up and did not see her there. So she pulled her hair back which she very rarely did, and tucked herself away into a secluded corner to watch her mate once more. Of course Luna knew that this was out of character for her. She wasn’t one to play childish games such as this, but with Raven, it seemed she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>Seated on the apartment’s fifth story balcony, Luna’s gaze pierced through the crowd fixing on her gentle alpha. The woman had finished her drink, and tied her bomber jacket around her waist revealing the tight black shirt she’d worn underneath. Luna loved that shirt on her. It hugged her biceps nicely showing them off. Soon enough though, Raven set down her glass and began to look around. Luna bit her lip and watched her alpha look where Luna had last been, then frown. Raven’s back straightened and she glanced around the room in a few different places that Luna had been throughout the night. Then she held up her hand to stop Lincoln from talking, and seemed to snap something at him before storming off toward the back of the apartment, shoving people out of her way as she went. </p><p>Luna smiled. Each step Raven took was impossible to hear, but she imagined that they were heavy as she watched her thick thigh muscles bulged in those black pants she wore. A few moments later a fairly angry looking Raven Reyes returned from the back and began talking to people she’d seen Luna with before. It shouldn’t have made Luna so giddy to see Raven distraught at her absence and yet she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. She knew she should have revealed herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Luna pushed the strap of her burgundy and brown dress off of her shoulder and looked off into the night the closer Raven came to the balcony. </p><p>Now over the music and the chatter of others she heard her generally antisocial girlfriend interrupt small talk nearby about the tropical storm season. “Hey! You know Luna? Did you see where she went?” There were no words exchanged for a moment after that. Luna didn’t want to turn around and give away her game, but that only made the tension in her belly pull tighter. After what felt like an eternity later Raven had stepped on to the balcony, but she didn’t say anything. The omega only knew it was her because of the thick possessive scent that washed over her making her want to drop down on her knees in front of her alpha. </p><p>Raven of course wouldn’t want her to do so. She just couldn’t control that part of her. Not with the stress Luna had just put her through. So Luna took a large swig from her glass to try and distract herself. Slowly she turned to her mate. Raven’s chest rose and fell, and her hot breath showed in the cool night air. “It’s cold out here Luna. Do you want my jacket?” Something in Luna deflated a little. She didn’t know what she expected from Raven. She would never admit that she had freaked out and nearly torn the entire party apart looking for her. Luna wished sometimes that she was the type to admit to things like that though. She had no clue why. </p><p>Raven took the jacket from around her waist without waiting for an answer, and draped it over her beloved’s shoulders. She wanted to yell at her for disappearing and making her worry, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She was just happy that Luna was alright. “I like what you’ve done with your hair. It’s different.” Luna smiled at her, but Raven could tell that something was wrong. “Let me take you home.” She offered without asking if she wanted to go. Somehow it was obvious to her now that Luna hadn’t wanted to come to this party for herself at all. She pulled at her Omegas hands making her stand. “I’ll run you a bath...get you some better wine...” She wiggled her eyebrows trying to tempt her other half. It was working. She could tell. </p><p>Luna seemed to shake off whatever was bothering her and she leaned up to kiss Raven’s bottom lip. “It looks like you broke a sweat alpha. What were you doing?” Raven nearly cringed remembering the panic she felt at the absence of her girlfriend. Then cleared her throat. “I was feeling a bit warm. That’s why I came outside.” Luna slumped against her and turned so that they were both looking out at the city. “I’ll only get in the bath if you get in with me.” Raven wrapped her arms around Luna holding her tight. “I haven’t taken a bath since...” she trailed off. She didn’t know what the last time was. Probably when she was still a pup. She could sense something was different about Luna and frowned. “Of course I’ll bathe with you, love.”</p><p>TTTT</p><p>The sight of Luna’s bare skin always made Raven feel hot. She was perfectly curvy in all the right places. Raven had always had a thing for girls with a little something to hold on to. She tried not to seem too interested in the sight of Luna bending down to pick her dress up from the ground, but she knew her scent had given her away when Luna stood and snapped her head looking over at her curiously. The mechanically inclined woman looked away. “Our bath is nearly ready...” She offered as if it explained what had just happened. Luna nodded and walked toward the bathroom. </p><p>Luna could feel herself becoming more and more wet the longer she felt Raven’s gaze on her body. She wanted so much for a Raven to grab her, push her down on their bed and take her in every sense of the word. She hadn’t felt the need this strongly since their first night together. Thinking about that feeling, combined with how bored and low energy she’d been around others, how badly she wanted to be at home with only Raven... Then there was the odd sense of satisfaction she felt watching Raven get worked up searching for her during her cruel game of hide and seek. There was only one explanation. Luna turned around and looked at a Raven whose hands were cupping the part of her anatomy she was most sensitive about. “Luna...what’s wrong?” She grabbed Luna’s arms and looked into her eyes. “Are you feeling alright?” Biting her lip the omega pushed her face up into her alpha’s neck. She took in that spicy scent and replied quietly, “My heat...I think it’s coming early...” </p><p>Raven froze where she was. They hadn’t yet talked about what they would do during each of their reproductive cycles. It was a conversation that it seemed could not be delayed any longer. “Luna...I love you. You know that. Right?” Luna’s shimmering emerald orbs gazed happily into hers. “Yes.” Raven exhaled, “Good. I know we haven’t said any of it out loud, but the way we’ve bonded... I already feel like... you’re my mate. There is no one else for me.” Luna smiled up at her and nodded. “I know Raven.” Raven inhaled deeply and nodded before she let go of her and uttered the words she’d be afraid to utter since Luna moved her clothes into Raven’s closet, “If you want to find someone to help you during your heat, I understand. You shouldn’t be alone.” </p><p>She refused to turn around. She didn’t want Luna to see the conflict in her eyes. “Raven...” Raven cleared her throat, “You don’t have to decide right now. Just know that...you’ll always be mine Luna.” She felt soft hands roam up her bare shoulders, and then those comforting fumes surrounded her. Luna’s scent always calmed her nerves so easily. “I don’t want anyone else. I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes every time you find yourself yearning for me. You don’t have to feel this way Raven. I love you. You being with me any way you can be is enough.” Raven’s hands balled into fists and her eyes closed. “I don’t deserve you.” She heard Luna’s throaty chuckle and felt it against  her back as the woman leaned against her holding her closer still. “Don’t ever think that you deserve anything less than someone who loves all of you.”</p><p>———</p><p>Raven clumsily ran the soft cloth up and down Luna’s arms. She couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation she’d been avoiding since they’d stopped speaking and climbed into the bath. Eventually Luna stopped her hand and pushed it down to her stomach. When it seemed like she was edging Raven's hand further down, the nervous alpha swallowed. “What if I can’t satisfy you? You’ll want to take my knot and I can’t give it to you. I don’t know if I could handle not being able to-” Luna sighed softly and turned so that she was straddling Raven’s lap. Her pupils were wide making the emerald irises shrink to a small ring around them. “Do you know what I think is the sexiest thing about you Raven?” She blinked unsure of how to answer. She’d never heard Luna speak to her like this before. “Uh... my muscles? I know you like it when I take my clothes off.” Luna sucked at her bottom lip and then gently nibbled at it, shocking Raven into silence. “There are so many things about you that turn me on. That make my omega call out to you.”</p><p>Luna closed her eyes and stole a soft wet kiss from her alpha’s lips before dragging her tongue down to her scent gland. She’d never touched Raven the way she was touching her now. This was the very first time her sex had touched Raven’s. Usually Luna would be afraid that it would make Raven feel self conscious about her problem, but maybe that had been the wrong approach to making her comfortable with the physical aspects of their relationship. She gave a gentle suck at the sensitive skin and felt Raven’s breath stop short before she gave a guttural moan. “Sometimes I touch myself just thinking about the way you say my name in your sleep. It’s the way you look at me, the way you feel against me, how much you care for me...and god. Tonight when you thought you’d lost me. I just know you would have ripped apart every person in that apartment until you found me.” Raven let out a happy, chest vibrating hum beneath her. “Not once do I ever have to think about what you can’t give me.” Raven nodded and then sucked in a sharp breath when Luna went back to suckling at her gland. “I want you any way I can have you. Always.”</p><p>Raven gladly tilted her head back resting it against the wall as Luna whispered to her and teased her with her  scent marking. She found herself drawn in by Luna’s every word. Her girlfriend masturbated thinking about her. Of course she did. She had to relieve herself somehow since Raven had been too shy to offer her services again. She was afraid the rejection for a second time would hurt. She wanted to say something. Anything. Her head was swimming in their combined scent of arousal, and she found herself, for once not being frustrated with her body, but just enjoying being touched. Her hands rested on Luna’s hips and she nodded in understanding of what she was being told. </p><p>Luna was surprised that Raven didn’t somehow try to find fault with what she was saying, or push her away from her. She was quite pleased at the way her alpha was letting her lay her claim to her. After Raven's breathing steadied, she stopped her teasing and went back to talking into her ear. Her tone decidedly much less sexy, and more scolding. Still, she could tell that Raven was just as relaxed and pleased as she had been. “I don’t ever want to have this conversation again. Do you understand me Raven?” Her compliant alpha nodded slowly. “You’re not ever going to tell me to find someone else to share my heat with.” Hearing Raven croak out the word, “No”, made Luna smirk. “And what else?” Raven sat up and looked at her with a near crazed look in her eyes. “I’m the only one who can give you what you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna's heat arrives. Theres some shopping. Theres some fluffy stuff. Then some smutty stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I made sure there's plenty of her favorite foods, warm blankets, massage oils, firewood...” Raven trailed off watching Octavia give her an amused look. “What?” Octavia sighed. “So what you’re saying is that you have everything to take care of all of her needs. Except the ones she’ll actually need your help with.” Octavia was Luna’s best friend and roommate before Luna moved all of her stuff to Raven’s apartment two short days after their meeting. Raven had found her company to be refreshing. She’d only ever met a few other female alphas, and they hadn’t been great interactions. As crazy as it sounded, Octavia was already like a sister to Raven. That also didn’t make it any easier to hear what she was implying. </p><p>“You don’t think I’ve tried everything? I went to the herbal remedies place and got every weed, pill, and incense the lady recommended. I even tried this salve that smells like pine needles and stings just as much. Little Raven is out of commission.” Octavia burst out laughing. “You put a salve that stung like pine needles on your dick? You poor thing. No. I meant. Did you try going to the other place I told you about? The Ring? They have some pretty versatile stuff. Lincoln and I spent a lot of time there exploring new things and new ways to help each other get off.” Raven’s brow crinkled. “But you’re both alphas...don’t you already have everything you need to get off?” Octavia scoffed. “If you think I’m taking an alpha’s knot up the ass, or that Lincoln is either, you’re crazy. Love only goes so far. And that is the limit for the both of us. Sex is not just dicks in holes. There are so many options. Trust me. The trip will do you both good.”</p><p>TTTT</p><p>She didn’t want to feel like she was pressuring Raven into being more involved with her heat than she already was. Sure, Raven had taken care of her sexual frustration the night of the house party, but she hadn't touched Luna that way since. It had been two days. Luna assumed that she would be in a separate space when she needed to take care of herself, and that Raven would be there to take care of her hunger and when she needed cuddles. So when Raven parked her car at a discrete looking sex shop and took her hand, Luna didn’t know what to think or say. </p><p>“I want to find something for us. Octavia says if two alphas can find something, then we should have no problem.” Luna was so proud of her girlfriend for opening up and having conversations with someone else. She would have preferred for it to have been her, but she understood why it wasn’t. She smiled and kissed the back of Raven’s hand. “Then let’s find something for us.”</p><p>Raven, forever being a closet nerd felt safest looking at the books first. Everything else just seemed overwhelming to look at. There were walls of things that appeared to be leashes and collars, various odd shaped displays of silicone and latex, and of course mannequins wearing a combination of products sold there. Raven was thankful when she saw three rows of bookshelves and quickly dove into an educational guide explaining the Reproductive cycles and giving options on how to deal with them no matter gender or sexual orientation. There were books on sexual techniques, and ways to bring romance back into a relationship. While Raven continued to pick up volume after volume and scan through them, Luna wandered toward the Erotic novels. Raven smiled at how equally curious Luna was in this place and went back to a book on trans betas. The next time she searched for her mate she’d moved on to the movies close by. She’d decided that maybe watching dirty movies with Luna would be fun and planned to join her shortly so they could find something together, but in the middle of a book about erotic massage, Raven looked up and found Luna across the store holding an impossibly large blue phallus and smiling at the older gentleman who was wearing a vest and a name tag. </p><p>Raven’s stomach lurched. She couldn’t tell if she was excited or shocked. It looked bigger than any cock had the right to be. Complete with balls and knot. It had to be the width of her own forearm. Large enough to hang a few inches above her knee. She felt a jealous tingle watching Luna holding it and fondling it. She slammed the book shut and made her way over with more urgency than she’d meant to. “Oh Raven. Did you find something you liked?” The bright eyed omega grinned up at Raven unaware of anything being wrong. Raven felt her mouth run dry as she watched Luna absentmindedly stroke the entire length of underside of the dildo. Her fingertips ran from the thick head of it all the way to the fat knot. The alpha thought for a moment she could feel those fingertips tickling her own cock, but she knew it was just wishful thinking. “I uh...not yet. Did you...” </p><p>Luna was more than just a little pleased when her sense of smell was assaulted with Raven’s strong musk. Her alpha was aroused. Luna took the dick that was in her hands and pressed the base of it to Raven’s groin so that it stuck out proudly as if it were her own. “Is that what you want, Alpha?” The sales clerk wisely backed away giving them some space. Raven licked her lips and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Then Sam, the clerk, spoke. He seemed a bit nervous, or maybe he was uneasy with the stench he’d been covered in by the alpha before him. “It is the second largest model on the market, but it also has a range of features making it a popular choice.” Raven turned to the clerk and looked expectantly for him to continue. Luna handed the model back to him with a grin. “You can tell my alpha all about it. I’ll be right back.” On her way over to lingerie, she slipped her phone out of her pocket to text Octavia.</p><p>‘Holy shit. I owe you one.’</p><p> Wifey<br/>
‘For???’</p><p>‘For telling Raven about this sex shop. She hasn’t been this excited around me ever. Her scent almost knocked out the clerk. Lol.’</p><p>Wifey<br/>
‘Well you both deserve a little fun. Happy heat!’</p><p>
  <i>Age 22-<br/>
The sensation of his rough hands against her tender breasts made her all but shudder with delight. “Please. Please...” Her lush hips pushed back chasing his groin, but he moved.<br/>
“I’m in charge here little omega. You just stand still, and I’ll give you what you need.” Luna frowned disapprovingly, and spun around in his grasp. “Ew. But if I just stay still and don’t move you may as well be jacking off.” He blinked at her. “Am I a rut aid to you, or do you want to have sex?” He seemed completely shocked as if no omega had ever objected to his bedside manner before. It was made slightly comical by the fact that his jeans were around his ankles and one hand gripped his long member as it steadily dripped his thick precum. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh... are you like taking back your consent or whatever?” Luna briefly sucked her plump lip thinking about it. No one had ever asked her that before. “No. But I won’t be degraded and made to just be pumped into. You may call me omega. Just not little...and I will not be made to just be still and begging for you. That’s not how good sex works.” He blinked again obviously too confused, but not wanting to admit to it. Luna took his hands and returned them to her breasts. Maybe he’d understand what she meant if she showed him. She reached down gently cradling his testicles in her hands and massaged them. “Reciprocation Seth.” His charming smirk returned and he leaned in stealing a kiss that stole her breath away. Quite content with herself for non verbally explaining what she meant to someone with only enough blood flow to power their brain or their cock but not both, she gave herself to him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>When he’d filled her and gotten her off enough times to satisfy her omega she leaned into him nipping and sucking at his neck until she reached his scent gland. Just playfully, but he immediately let go of her and scrambled to find his clothes. Laughing, she tried to ease his mind. “I was only teasing you Seth.” He glared at her. “You’re a good lay Luna, but you act too much like an alpha. It’s just not attractive.” Luna didn’t watch him leave. She gathered her clothes and dressed quickly. He wasn’t the first alpha to tell her something similar. That she was too bossy. Too forward. Despite being the confident woman she’d always been, she was beginning to wonder if there was something to it. If her knowing what she liked and how she wanted it, and her boldness about it was unattractive to alphas. Not that it mattered. She wasn’t looking for just any alpha. All of these conquests were just distractions. She was looking for HER alpha. HER alpha’s opinion was the only one that mattered.</i>
</p><p>TTTT</p><p>Luna paced back and forth wringing her hands. She couldn’t believe she’d scent marked Raven in public. In the middle of a department store no less. That’s not how she wanted her affections to be with Raven. What they had wasn’t meant to be public and meaningless. It was for them alone. Raven came out of the store holding their purchases, but she stopped just outside of the door and looked at Luna shaking her head. What the hell was that look? Was she embarrassed by what Luna had done? Were they going to break up now? Luna swallowed. “Uh...hey so. About what happened in there...” She watched as Raven’s cheeks darkened. “It’s alright. You don’t have to be upset about it. I know it’s because of your heat.”</p><p>Luna was breathing deeply as her nose pressed into Raven’s shirt. They were still standing in front of the department store, and Raven’s arms still held their purchases. It was clear that they didn’t have much more time to get Luna somewhere secluded. “I have a surprise for you.” She said nuzzling her cheek against the top of Luna’s head. “Lincoln and Octavia are letting us use their cabin. They said for as long as we need it.” She watched as Luna pulled away and looked up at her with an adoring smile. "Is that where you went yesterday?" Raven grinned and turned walking back toward her car. "Maybe."</p><p>Luna felt her heart race as it had so many times before where Raven was concerned. She really was perfect. Luna knew she wouldn’t trade her for anything or anyone else in the world. Once she buckled her seatbelt, Luna sighed,“I’m sorry I sucked your scent gland in front of god and everyone because another woman said you were gorgeous and strong...” Raven chuckled. “It was kind of cute that you thought that sixty year old lady had a chance to steal me away from you.” Then she leaned over and kissed the crook of Luna’s neck. Her voice was filled with so much want that Luna had a hard time not jumping her again. “You can claim me any time omega.” </p><p>TTTT</p><p>
  <i>Age 15<br/>
“No. Not like that. Here.” Echo scolded her. Raven’s inherited sun kissed complexion reddened at the comment. It had felt good thrusting into her like that, but it wasn’t just about her. She was meant to please her partner as well. She’d temporarily forgotten that. Echo’s hands held her hips tight and guided her to slower and deeper thrusts. Raven nodded letting her know she understood and felt those skilled hands move to her back. “S-sorry...you just...you’re so tight.” Echo smirked. “You look like you’re ready to pop Reyes. I’m not done with you yet.” Raven felt her cock swelling. Already threatening to spill inside the condom she’d just put on not but two minutes before. “I told you I’ve never-“shhh. Just relax. Keep going, but go slow. I’m almost there okay?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Raven tried. She really did, but she did not last as long as she wanted to. The closer Echo got, the more it seemed like her pussy milked and sucked at Raven’s raging hard length. Every sensation was hot and new and made her want to cum. Before she could even warn her partner or pull out she whimpered and then let out a faint moan as her hips jerked with the steady releasing of her seed into the sturdy condom.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Damn it...” Echo groaned and gently pushed at her shoulders signaling for Raven to get off of her. Tightly gripping her member to ensure the condom stayed on, Raven pulled away sitting at the edge of the bed. She would have been embarrassed about the incident, but it felt so much better than when she’d had to use her hands during her rut. It’s no wonder her body craved more afterward. Nothing could come close to the sensations she’d just experienced. When she finally caught her breath she turned around to see Echo stroking at her glistening womanhood with a desperation Raven had felt many times before. That need for release. “Uh...sorry about that.” Echo looked over at her almost as if she’d forgotten Raven was there and then stopped. Her lips pulled to a smile so wide Raven thought she would see every single one of her teeth. “Are you really sorry?” Raven was uncomfortable now, but nodded silently. “Then come make it up to me. Ditch the rubber and get over here.” Raven did as she was told not understanding what she could possibly do for her friend now that her penis was starting to finally go soft. “Your mouth puppy. I want you to use your mouth.”</i>
</p><p>TTTT</p><p>Luna lay in their borrowed bed nervously awaiting the arrival of her alpha. This was more than she could have dreamed was possible when she’d thought of how she would be spending her heats with her mate. She didn’t need to be conquered, or claimed carnally by Raven to know that they both intended to be together for the rest of their days. It was a connection unlike any she’d had before. Mating bite, or no mating bite, she knew Raven was her happily ever after. </p><p>The heat induced sweat that covered her body made the special black lacy lingerie that she’d picked out to surprise Raven with very uncomfortable. It agitated her skin making her want to tear it off even though it had been expensive. That feeling only intensified when she watched as Raven entered the room wearing nothing but her new toy. It was large. Thicker than Luna’s wrist and long enough to put her former lovers to shame, it was suiting that her alpha have the biggest cock she’d ever seen. The harness that held it to her body was tight and looked as if it would leave bruises on her by the time they were done. Luna worried it was uncomfortable for Raven until she looked into those dark glimmering eyes of hers. The building scent of her want for Luna was almost as strong as the calling scent of her own heat.<br/>
She’d never known Raven to be so aroused. It made Luna growl in her throat. “Alpha...”</p><p>---</p><p>Raven decided to take some time getting used to her new dick. It felt awkward at first walking around with it at first. It was heavy, but it also made her feel proud. Her back straightened and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her scarred body was a bit less muscular than before she met Luna. She’d found less time to waste at the gym trying to prove herself when she had someone to come home to, but she still looked damn good. Licking her lips she took a deep breath in and turned to the door. That honey thick scent was creeping its way beneath the door toward her. It begged her to take care of her omega, and she was not one to deny Luna much anything for very long.</p><p>Luna growled when she saw her, which made her chest puff out a bit more with pride. She walked carefully toward the bed and knelt down beside Luna taking in the sight of her glistening thighs already beginning to be covered with slick. The black transparent lace that adorned her supple wanting body was in her way. She leaned down pressing a hot kiss to Luna’s lips before pulling at the material until it tore free in her hands. No words were exchanged. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she spread Luna’s leg. Hunched down between them she admired the familiar sight of her trimmed curly hair. Without hesitation she lowered herself and began licking at the wet flesh that waited for her.</p><p>Luna gasped at the feeling of Raven’s searing hot tongue teasing her clit and then bluntly attacking it. She didn’t have to tell her even once how fast to go, to move to the left, or when to suck the sensitive bud into her mouth. Raven just knew. She grabbed her own breast and a handful of Raven’s straight black hair moaning forcefully toward the ceiling. “Yes! Yes! Oh fuck!” Her hips worked in rhythm with the strokes of Raven’s skilled tongue until she felt her floodgates open and her first orgasm washed over her. </p><p>Raven swallowed every drop she could of Luna's apparent approval of her performance. She was as salty as she was sweet on her tongue, and it made Raven moan. "Tell me Luna. Tell me what you want." She growled softly as she kissed her way up her lover's body. "I NEED you to fuck me. It hurts so bad." Raven licked her lips and glanced down into Luna's pleading eyes. "Show me where." Luna took her hand and led it back down in between her soaking thighs and to her hot gaping hole. "Please. Please take me." Raven was surprised by how much power she seemed to hold in this situation. She was also having horrible flashbacks of being unable to please an omega in heat with her own sex and rolled over to lay beside Luna. "Take what you want. Show me how you like it." </p><p>Luna heard what Raven had said, but she wasn't expecting it. How could one person be so perfect for her? Panting needily, she straddled Raven's lap. She took her time rubbing her glistening sex up and down the electric blue length. The veins of it stimulated her still sensitive clit, and she moaned, "It's so big alpha." Raven nodded and groaned beneath her. A new wave of her arousal washed over Luna. She wondered which part of what she said had done the trick, but quickly realized Raven was entranced by the way she was working her hips to wet the large toy beneath her. She watched as Raven's lips parted the closer she brought her sex to the tip of it. "You want to watch me take it don't you?" She teased. Raven's lip quivered, but she did not speak.</p><p>Luna turned around so that she was in reverse cowgirl, and held her alpha's member steady. Sinking down so that the head was just touching her needy entrance made her gasp. It looked big, but it felt even bigger. Luna had always been a bit of a size queen. The bigger the alpha the more she desired them carnally. She couldn't have imagined a world in which she wanted Raven more than she did the night they'd finally found each other, and yet here she was. Her slick was flowing more and more each passing second. Raven's strong hands grasped her hips causing the omega to gasp while her alpha begged, "Luna, please..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the ending there. I hope the next chapter will make it up to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>